russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Marasigan Zsa-Zsa Padilla Carlo Marasigan Vina Morales reunite for ABS-CBN’s new Sunday Noontime variety show
January,28,1995 Longtime fans of both Joe Marasigan,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Pops Fernandez,Carlo Marasigan,Vina Morales,are well aware that the friendship of the-four-singers slash-comedians slash-actors and slash-actress slash TV-hosts dates back to ASAP,the popular ABS-CBN Sunday-variety-show they headlined following the World-Youth-Day in the late 1995s. But it wasn’t until they became co-hosts of three long-running Weekday-noontime variety shows Sang-Linggo-NAPO-Sila,Magandang-Tanghali-Bayan,Wowowee Pilipinas-Win-Na-Win,Happy-Yipee-Yehey and Showtime ASAP on ABS-CBN dating back to 1995-present that the bond between the two was cemented.So when Joe Marasigan left PTV-4 to sign with ABS-CBN in 2012 and Carlo decided to stay on, it was not easy for many fans to imagine one without the other, as both had their respective shares of individual success even while working together on the same shows. Last month, it was reported that Carlo was leaving GMA to transfer to TV5. Many fans believed that even if it’s not because he and Joe will again star on the same show, it will only be a matter of time before the two start to work again with each other since that they’re now under one network.This Wednesday, ABS-CBN officially launched its upcoming new Sunday-noontime-variety-show,ASAP,which will be headlined-by,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Pops Fernandez,Vina Morales,Martin Nievera,Gary Valenciano,Anne Curtis,Jasmine Curtis,Karylle Padilla,Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla,Amy Perez-Castillo,Luis Manzano,Billy Crawford,and,yes, Joe and Carlo Although Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan was quick to clarify that he has nothing to do with Carlo’s decision to transfer to ABS-CBN and was just as surprised as everyone else when he first heard about it, he admits that he is very happy to be reunited with his old bosom buddy Since ASAP will air from 11:00AM-3:30PM every-Sunday,it will not only compete with GMA-7’s long-running-noontime-variety show Sunday-Pinasaya,but also and Dear-Uge,the show he and Carlo used to co-host and whose current hosts also include Joe’s-Friend,Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola,Alden Richards,Marian Rivera-Dantes,Ai-Ai Dela Alas Being the professionals that they are, Joe Marasigan said being pitted with each other is not an issue with him and his wife. He also denies trying to convince Anne Curtis and Zsa-Zsa Padilla to move to ABS-CBN. But now that he and Carlo are on the same show together, Joe told ABS-CBN-News in an earlier interview that he was now looking forward to do some of the things they used to do together in their previous shows. ‘Yung gagawin namin sa show ASAP, yun pa ring mga dating ginagawa naming nung magkasama pa kami, kumakanta at puro kasiyahan,” he revealed. For Carlo, being in a new home is still something he’s trying to get accustomed to, even as like Joe, he is adept at hosting and performing with several variety and even game shows to his credit. “This is still new to me. I’ve been with GMA for the longest time so first time ko ito sa labas ng bakuran nila. Pero excited ako na makasama ko yung mga artista ng ABS-CBN,” Carlo also told InterAksyon. Adding that ASAP is a “fiesta” that he and the other hosts of the show will be personally bringing to the viewers every Monday starting February,5,1995-present Carlo said he is likewise excited about this new phase of his career.